


Rain, Memories And Origins

by TransformersPrimeGal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't worry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, The Oc's are all assholes, They aren't main people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersPrimeGal/pseuds/TransformersPrimeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles tried to stay hidden behind the bush but his tails kept giving away his position. Miles grabbed his tails and tugged them close to his Chest, hoping no one saw him. It was bad when people saw him, and his tails.</p>
<p>"Hey there!" A friendly voice suddenly startled Miles, making him look up at the source. The blue hedgehog was standing there smiling at him.</p>
<p>Miles swallowed dryly, one thought running through his mind as he saw there was no way to escape safely back into the Forest.</p>
<p>'I'm doomed, aren't I?'</p>
<p>AU of how Sonic and Tails met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Memories And Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This has been doing the electronic version of rotting on my phone. I would like write a couple sentences between classes at school and on the bus. I may keep going if people so desired me to.

Rain pelted down upon the huge forest, the leaves shimmering in the cool grey light as the moist air settled in-between the foliage and the soft wet ground. Most people that lived nearby were huddled safely in their homes, thinking nothing of the flurry of cold precipitation outside. Unfortunately some poor souls didn't have anywhere to shield them from the harsh down pour, one of these unlucky people was a small orange-yellow Kitsune, the small fox could be no older then six years old given his size and youthful features; the small black nose, fluffy muzzle and furry tails, of which he had two.

The Small Kitsune named Miles Prower, a name he detested, walked through the dark woods, his bare paws making squishing noises as he stepped down on the mushy forest floor, making him cringe slightly as the watery grass covered his feet in cold sheets of numbness. Miles was trying to find a somewhat resilient place to stow away from the heavy whether for the night.

The Kitsune shivered violently, droplets of rain flew off and scattered because of the sudden movement. Light blue eyes looked up wearily. Dully taking in his dark surroundings, the fox's eyes widened as the vague outline of a house caught his view.

Sorely and achingly Miles began trudging towards the building, he sincerely hoped no one else had seen the shaded shape amongst all the grey and forest green.

As he got closer the six year old began to feel the warm feeling of familiarity sink in, the feeling felt good, like a blanket around his mind, securing his subconscious thoughts into being relaxed. But why was it there? He couldn't remember being here before.

Finally as he began approaching the house, his brain seemed to pull itself up from the stall in memory. Feelings and memories alike swarmed inside his head. 

This used to be his house. He used to live here.

With his parents.

A damp sadness settled in his chest as he looked at the charred and crumbling remains of his old domain. P on him. Stepping sideways to move out if the rain he heard the sound of fabric being pushed aside. He looked down and saw a sopping wet stuffed rabbit next to his foot. He bent down and picked it up turning it over in his hands.

A light gasp escaped the kit as he remembered the toy. This was 'Mr.Fluffybuns' if he remembered correctly, his childhood companion of which he always clung. Miles hugged the stuffed animal tightly before he made his way over to what was left of his desk where he invented things. The six year old walked over and pushed aside some junk and quickly spotted an old invention of his, he grabbed it and headed down stairs. 

He chose a somewhat dry spot and curled up in a ball clinging to his stuffed friend.

(One week later)

Miles sighed. His fur was wet and uncomfortable, 'Mr. Fluffybuns', was soaking as well, making the rabbit squish in his grasp, and he was just down in general.

It had been a week since he had taken shelter in his old house, the melancholy feeling still hung in the air. He couldn't distract himself from the sadness, that would require friends. Or at least someone who wouldn't hurt him. Like that was possible.

Suddenly a shriek ripped through the still damp air. Miles looked around frantically, his ears flicking as they tried to locate where the loud noise has come from. Another yelp sounded this time quieter than before. The Kitsune took off running towards the noise.

When he got there he saw a female tiger in the ground surrounded by thugs, no doubt part of a gang. He watched as they kept kicking her. His mind told him to stay hidden, lest they do worse to him. His heart however demand he stop them. This was going to end well....

Miles sprung out and caught their attention. The woman looked grateful at first but her expression quickly turned to one of disgust at seeing his extra tail.

"I see we have a freak to get rid of" one thug sneered grinning. The woman scrambled up and ran away but not before yelling a muffled 'Get away freak' as she went.

The thugs, if which there was about five, started coming closer, ready to beat him to pulp. Miles started to bolt but was stopped by a thug grabbing one of his tails and holding him up by it.

"Hmm, what do you say boys, wanna do this kid a favor?" The one holding his tail, a panther, presumably the leader, asked. The other four nodded. 

"Maybe we should cut the second one off huh? Very painful. Or we could just have fun with this, a little this, a little that. Make you bleed out, or just kill ya" he pondered his options tapping the knife, which Miles only now realized he had, against his chin. The feline grinned and got close to the Kitsune's face. He turned Miles around and raised the knife.

Miles struggled harder and broke free running away, instead of the knife cutting off his tail it sliced down his back. Crimson red blood started to leak out of his wound in a steady stream but he kept running, he could hear the men chasing him. He slid under a log, jumping over a stump immediately after and then slipped into a small pond he had seen on his run to the scream.

The water was silent and thick, the fox heard the men stop beside the lake. He hoped the blood from his wound, which was slowly floating upwards, didn't give away his position. They were talking, and taking forever to do so. His lungs started to work harder, trying to grasp any air it could. His legs began to instinctively kick, as to swim up, but he forced himself to stay down. Finally after a long minute more the men started running back to where they came from, probably thought he doubled back.

Droplets of cold water flew off him as he broke the surface, gasping air in greedily as his lungs stopped burning from lack of oxygen and filled with fresh breath. He wearily dragged himself onto shore and lay painting, back to the sky, on the beach for a moment. Eventually he shook off and grimaced as pain stung his back.

Slowly the fox stood up an leaned against a nearby tree for support. His whole back was flashing with white hot pain, his legs and feet ached and protested from the exertion. His legs, arms and torso all felt tingling pain from the branches and thorns tearing and slashing at his flesh as he ran and walked all week. He hadn't realized how much his body needed to stop and rest until now. But he couldn't stop, he had to keep running.

He tried standing up straight but a snap of pain ensnared his body and made him gasp out softly. He pushed past the pain and stood up straight, after a moment of breathing heavily, he started walking through the woods again. He had to keep going. Otherwise she might get him, again.

Miles felt a cold shiver run through his form as he thought of his adopted mother. Michelle was after him and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She blamed him for Flynn's situation and thought he had somehow managed to get Flynn to join a gang of shady crooks. Cause you know a four year old was amazing at charismatic persuasion and intimidation. 

Flynn had joined a gang and gotten into some bad stuff, burglary, theft, kidnapping, child trafficking......murder. One day he didn't come back to Michelle's house and she blamed Miles for not letting Flynn beat him more in order to release stress. She had gotten so angry she'd become feral and blood thirsty, chasing the poor Kitsune around the woods with a rusty old, shattered, steel rod. She had cut him on his shoulder, the gash going all the way down to his elbow. He was suddenly aware of the sizzling hot prickly pain that the cut was producing. He had to keep running from her, but that was going to be hard. She was a wolf and had a great sense of smell, all she needed was a bit of his scent, which she could easily get from his ripped up sheet he used to wrap himself in when he lived there, and she could find him on the island, it wasn't very big.

A sad sense of humor washed over him as he recounted the events if his short six years of life. He started out with a happy family, despite his tails and poor family, then his father had been killed by......they said it was a robot of some sort. After that his mom had become slightly different, more extracted from life and more silent, but she still would comfort him when he had a nightmare, which was almost every night, and when a lightning storm would roll in.

All that changed when his house had been attacked by the same robots that killed his father, they set it on fire on they're way out from the town, they had pretty much destroyed. When his mother had made a break for it keeping him close to her chest, they had shot her. 

He could still remember it as if in slow motion. Guns firing, the bullets ripping through her slim form, going in her back and bursting out the front, blood splattering out from each bullet hole. She had screamed as she fell, the horrible cry still echoed across the back of his mind, slicing it like a sword through butter. 

Her nearly lifeless body fell harshly to the ground, he rolled out of her grasp and dropped to the dirt. Her eyes caught his for only a second but it seemed a full minute, her gaze was panicked and wide. Yelling, her yelling for him to run is what came next, she pushed him lightly in the direction of the forest. He stumbled but ran as she instructed. 

All he heard was her shriek of pain as the sharp end of a blade impaled her stomach, blood pouring out and mixing with the rain which surround her, this was confirmed by the sound of her gurgling on her own risen blood. After that it was a blurr of running and jumping through the dark trunks of trees as he ran.

Shaking his head, Miles pulled himself away from his inner thoughts. He looked around and a saddened frown crossed his muzzle. It had started raining again, just as it had on that night his life had shattered like glass and his family had been torn from him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hot shiver that ran through him. He shook and put a hand to his head but quickly pulled it away when he felt how hot it was. With slight terror he realized he had a fever. Last he heard fevers were deadly unless treated. An old woman in the town by his house had caught one, she was to poor to afford any medicine for it. She died not even a week after. She had a certain type of fever that was almost always fatal. She had hot flashes and tingling pain. The same he had.

Miles began to panic, what if there was no cure? What if he died out here alone and beaten? What if no one found his body? Would anyone care?

His ears lowered and he stared down at his paws. Who was he kidding, it would be useless to live. What was the point? Spending a lifetime running and scared, he'd rather just end it.

Shaking his head to clear the unwanted thoughts he remembered that one of the symptoms was depression and suicidal thoughts. Great as if he hadn't had enough problems to begin with.

Night had rolled in and dark clouds were positioned across the whole sky, every now and then a break in the clouds would show the night sky.

CRACK

Miles jumped and slammed to the ground hands on his head in a protective pose. The rain barred down on him soaking him to the bone as he felt his mind cloud over in a exhausted wave, he knew if he fell asleep he may not wake up, someone may find him and kill him, he might die from one of his many ailments or he may just slip away in his sleep.

Miles knew this. And yet he curled up in a ball and drifted off under the pale moonlight as the heavy rain beat down on him and his body shivered violently. 

(Morning)

Groaning in pain Miles sat up and blurrily looked around with a tired gaze. He was still where he fell asleep but now his back was on fire and, wet? He groaned and felt his back, eyes widening at his discovery.

The gash on his back had opened up during the night due to his crunched position, blood had started to drain out. His back and side were covered in blood, his own blood. His stomach churned reminding him of his starvation. Lovely.

As he stood up the world spun sending him reeling backwards and landing on his back, knocking the wind out if him. He took deep breaths to try and stop it but even when he closed his eyes his mind was spinning.

Somehow finding strength, Miles stood up and stumbled forwards. Unbeknownst to him he wandered beside a well used path that stretched out in a snaking line past town and to the pier.

As Miles fell forward on his hands all his fears from the night before came rushing back, but before he could comprehend what was happening, he fell unconscious.

(Hours later)

Miles slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was still in the woods on one of the main paths. He really needed to make a compass so this didn't happen again. Looking around again he saw a nearby tree and crawled over to it, he then leaned lightly against its trunk. His breathing was shallow and ragged, making him focus harder on it.

Suddenly a blue blur shot past, rustling the trees and bushes as it past. Curiosity overpowering logic and reasoning , Miles pulled himself to his feet and staggered after it. Eventually he stumbled into a clearing and saw a blue hedgehog taking down robots. Miles dove behind a bush and peered out cautiously.

Soon all the robots were destroyed by the blue stranger, who dusted off his hands and grinned triumphantly at all the ruined bots the lay strewn around the area. Miles stared in awe at the scene he had just witnessed, the hedgehog had just gotten rid of at least 20-30 robots in almost a second. That was scientifically impossible.

Miles tried to stay hidden behind the bush but his tails kept giving away his position. Miles grabbed his tails and tugged them close to his Chest, hoping no one saw him. It was bad when people saw him, and his tails.

"Hey there!" A friendly voice suddenly startled Miles, making him look up at the source. The blue hedgehog was standing there smiling at him.

Miles swallowed dryly, one thought running through his mind as he saw there was no way to escape safely back into the Forest.

'I'm doomed, aren't I?'


End file.
